Sleep Or No Sleep?
by Okaami-chin
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga had a long day of work, and she really just wants to get some sleep. Too bad her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, had other things in mind. Sexual frustration anyone?


**Hey guys! :D**

**I have another one-shot for you guys.**

**Rated: T - M depends on how you want to look at it.**

**Summary: Hinata just really wants to get some sleep. But her eager boyfriend wanted to play with her just for a little bit. Just a small does of sexual frustration as Sasuke continues to keep her awake.**

* * *

**Sleep?**

Hinata really wanted to sleep today. After doing her duties as the heir of the Hyuuga clan, she had to several Jonin-level missions which completely sapped her of her energy. She didn't think she could keep her eyes open anymore, as she laid flat on her back with her arm covering her eyes, enjoying the way how the bed cushioned her tired body.

She could feel her hazy mind about to give in to the sweet sensation of slumber, which is until she felt the weight of a body pressed against her. The familiar scent and body made her lips curl into a lazy grin. Feeling hands holding her head, and slowly massaging her scalp, with short tugs on her hair, made her hum quietly in appreciation.

"Mmm Sasuke," Hinata purred in contentment her eyes still closed. Though she like feeling her boyfriend touches her, she could already tell that Sasuke wouldn't let her fall asleep just yet.

Instead of getting a verbal response like she expected, she felt lips press against her cheeks, her forehead, all but avoiding her lips. Hinata felt waves of relaxation over her as the soft caresses of Sasuke's lips continued. She could already feel her body once more falling back asleep, until she felt a breath against her ear, making her twitch a little.

"Hinata?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, smiling smugly feeling Hinata twitch under him jarring her awake.

Hinata couldn't barely mumble a reply, as she tried to fight herself awake to answer her boyfriends call.

Sasuke repeated himself, "Hinata," almost with a scolding tone as Hinata was still unmoving underneath him, and still falling asleep. "Wake up sleepy head."

Hearing no response, Sasuke took the liberty of moving his lips done to her neck, once more continuing his playful kisses running down up the column of her neck.

Hinata felt the tugs on her neck and groan audibly, but felt terrible that she could not recripcate the notion. She was just too tired today, too bad she realized that Sasuke had other things in mind. "Baby, please not right now. I'm really tired."

Her plea did not reach Sasuke's ears as he sucked more deeply in Hinata's neck marking her. He knew full well that Sasuke would not want to resist the sensation. And besides he also knew that Hinata's neck was a highly sensitive spot, she would surely wake up now.

Hinata feebly rolled away wanting to avoid his touches because it was turning her on. If they kept going they would be up all night, and she didn't even know if she would have anymore energy for tomorrow's tasks.

Sasuke voice was playful, and his laugh rumbled across the room, "Can't we just play for a few minutes?"

"I'm tired baby…" She muttered in return, her heavy lids caused her eyes to be closed once more. "Later…"

Sasuke pouted, but relented seeing how exhausted his girlfriend was feeling. But you know, what a Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

Feeling a kiss on her cheeks, she rolled back on to her back, feeling Sasuke back on top of her. Trying to stay awake, she felt Sasuke's hands cup her face, with his lips finally touching hers.

"Wake up." He purred playfully, against Hinata's lips. He heard her whimper under him, as she lazily opened her mouth and kissed Sasuke's lips, letting Sasuke take the lead.

Their tongues rubbed against each other, making Sasuke moan in satisfaction that Hinata was finally reacting like he hoped. He smiled when he felt her tongue stroke leisurely against his own, although he could see that Hinata was about to fall asleep again.

He pulled away along them to catch some breath, but was surprised seeing Hinata finally sitting up, with a bit of an unhappy smile on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"You made me horny." She muttered, glaring at her boyfriend. The motion all but made Sasuke smug. He loved having that ability to do that to Hinata.

Sasuke quirked up a slender brow, feeling his lips curl into a smirk, "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Hinata flip their positions with Sasuke under her, and her hands wrapped in Sasuke's neck, as she pushed her lips against his more roughly. Hinata whimpered hopelessly, the kisses that Sasuke left her, made her a hot quivering mess."Do something about it. You started it. And don't you dare start something without finishing it. It's not nice."

Sasuke pulled back, and let out a long yawn and looked at Hinata tiredly, "But I'm getting sleepy now baby…can we do it later?"

He was teasing and he knew it, but it was all a part of his plan. Hinata looked at him, "Uchiha Sasuke..."

He kissed her, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, "Demanding much..."

* * *

**Moments later**

Pressing one last kiss to the sensitive area, Sasuke pulled his lips away from Hinata's quivering body and managed to crawl back down the bed and pulled a thoroughly exhausted Hinata on top of his chest, feeling her release a satisfied smile and curl into Sasuke's warm body.

"Better?" Sasuke smirked knowingly.

"It's all your fault...Now I'm awake." Hinata announced, flicking Sasuke in the head, "I don't think I can really sleep anymore."

Sasuke grinned, and wiggled his eyebrows, "We could do something about it."

Hinata rolled her eyes, giggling at the same time as Sasuke rolled his body on top of hers kissing her roughly. "Horn dog."

"I love you Hinata," He replied cheekily.

"You're lucky that I love you." She stammered, as Sasuke continued his ministrations that will eventually seal words from ever escaping her lips.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know ;)**

**-Okaami-chin~**


End file.
